The technical field of this invention is personal skin care and, in particular, methods and materials for applying hygienic compositions to the feet.
Powders, such as talc or starch, have long been used to reduce the discomfort of fatigued or perspiring feet. These powders can be scented to mask foot odor. Also, these powders can be medicated to combat fungi and bacteria which cause foot odor and give rise to painful athletes foot infections.
Nonporous powders such as talc or starch can carry no more than about 5-15% of a foot-care liquid without caking and gumminess. Similarly the ability of nonporous powders to absorb liquids, including perspiration, is limited to the same 5-15% range.
Ideal compositions for use as foot-care preparations should be able to disperse easily onto the skin, carry a high payload of active ingredients, deliver that payload effectively to the entire area of application, and have the ability to absorb a large quantity of perspired moisture. The typical topical foot-care preparation includes a nonporous powder which does not satisfy these requirements. There therefore exists a need for better foot-care preparations capable of carrying greater payloads of foot-care agents while maintaining the ease of application inherent in powder compositions.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide foot-care preparations offering improved applicability, delivery and absorptivity.